


【DMC/VD】关于不接他电话的那些事

by Yomiria



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), M/M, Top Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:29:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23387404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yomiria/pseuds/Yomiria
Summary: 以"他给我发了信息，我没去看。"为开头写一篇he。“我单方面宣布和他吵架，然而他单方面宣布了结束。”
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 20





	【DMC/VD】关于不接他电话的那些事

**Author's Note:**

> 是之前写的文手挑战的第一题，窝不是很喜欢那个结尾， 窝觉得不太适合，于是重新写了后半段  
> 窝不是很想说话，又蠢，又充满迷惑行为，还十分没皮没臊  
> 滚了

他给我发了信息，我没去看。

我们在吵架。准确来说，是我单方面在和他吵架。

说实话我们真没什么可吵架的。我们不再尝试杀死彼此，我们住在一起，偶尔打架，经常做爱。维吉尔足够努力了，不管是适应这种无聊得要死的生活，还是床上的技术。不得不说现在真的好太多了，起码已经不会搞得血呲呼啦的了。

哦淦，跑题了。

总之我们确实没什么可吵的，但是我还是坚持我在跟他吵架。

或许是因为我爱他，而他不爱我。

恶魔从不谈论爱，但大多数时候我都是个人类。

老实说，我不确定维吉尔会不会意识到这是在吵架，毕竟我只是接了个委托，我只是不接他的电话，也没看他发来的短信。

那并不算多。呃、可能就维吉尔而言，也不能算少。

这真的太蠢了，简直就是小孩子的无理取闹。

我用脚顶开房间门，依然没想好拖到什么时候回去。也或许不回去。

这时电话响了，我心虚地看了一眼，然后松了口气。是尼禄。

“喂？！但丁？！”年轻人的声音从听筒传来，似乎不是那么和平。

“你小心一点！我爸去找了我蕾蒂翠西还有莫里森，他看上去很凶很吓人，他说你不接他电话。我怀疑他会直接去找你，因为他管莫里森问到了你的任务情况。你的任务——”

我举着手机看见凭空出现的十字划痕。我当然知道这是什么，我对这很熟悉。

很好，大概先打一架，这个我也很熟悉。

但是维吉尔从撕裂的空间里跨出来，看上去似乎也并没有尼禄说得那样很凶很吓人。

“但丁，为什么不接我电话。”被撕裂的空间裂缝还没合拢，维吉尔已经注意到我手里的手机，“你在和谁打电话。”

呃……我一时拿不准该说什么，这时听筒里十分清晰地漏出尼禄的大呼小叫，不得不说这孩子嗓门儿真的很大。

“你的手机没有关机，说明你每天都没忘记充电。”维吉尔的眉头皱起来，不是很凶，可能有一点吓人，他继续说：“而且你还接了尼禄的电话，所以为什么不接我电话。”

我忍不住咳嗽了两声拼命把涌上来的笑意压了回去。老天你们不知道，每当维吉尔用一本正经的模样讲这些也很一本正经的台词时有多好笑。但是我不能笑了，我们还在吵架呢。

“咳咳、严肃点维吉尔，我在跟你吵架呢。”

我故作正经地挂掉电话，也没管尼禄回头是不是会用他的小翅膀竖中指。

“我很严肃。”他依然一本正经地没什么表情，“姑且不论你什么时候和我吵的架，这跟你不接我电话有什么联系。”

“当然是因为我生气了。”

“生气你也得接电话，找不着你我着急。”

哈？等一下他刚才说什么？

但是维吉尔没给我思考的时间，他似乎达到了目的，很轻松似的转身，拔出阎魔刀在空中劈了个十字。

“任务做完早点回家。”

次元门在他背后合拢，而我仍旧傻站在当场，他说了什么话已经并不重要了。

所以是我单方面宣布跟维吉尔吵架，而现在他单方面宣布结束了？

虽然我觉得从头到尾我们讲的话就没有对上过，然而不得不说我可能还挺吃这一套，我控制住疯狂上翘的嘴角，不，我的嘴本来就长这样！

就在我想着要不要哼个什么流行金曲的时候，半空中又撕开了一道十字。这次可是真的吓到我了，我心虚地看着维吉尔再一次走出来。

“刚才忘了讲。我现在就要给你打电话，你记得一定要接。”

“天啊老哥，你人都在这儿了为什么一定要电话里讲。”我实在是不知道维吉尔的脑回路是怎么回事，“而且我也忘了告诉你，我的任务已经完成了。”

他沉吟了片刻，十分顺手地把阎魔刀靠在一旁。

“但丁，你这是在邀请吗？”

“什么？我不——”

但是我没能把反驳的话说完，因为他开始吻我。我们跌跌撞撞踹翻了几张椅子，然后滚进了床里。酒店的床垫非常软，而我不合时宜地思考了一秒有没有锁门。

我不想讲述过程，反正你们都懂得。我现在腰很酸，我不太想讲话，维吉尔靠过来，他问我。

“所以你为什么生气。”

“因为我爱你——不、我忘记了。”我把脑袋埋进枕头里，我的嗓子有点哑，天杀的我想起来还没烧水。“不过我明白了一件事，不接你电话后果会很可怕。”

但是下次还敢。

——END——


End file.
